zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zagrajmerski Zen - Zapytaj Beczkę 94
thumb|Jednogłośna opinia Opis odcinka Już 94. odcinek Zapytaj Beczkę! Jednogłośna Opinia W chuj internautów zobaczyło poprzedni odcinek i wyraziło jednogłośną opinię, która tym razem w bardzo zaskakujący sposób wygłoszona została na Facebooku (zdjęcie opinii po prawej, pod infoboksem) Pytania * Polskie modelki na prawdę mają posrane w głowie. - LuteK * Krzychu, jest sprawa. Dosyć często zdarza mi się powiedzieć w towarzystwie: "o, wycieczka Niemców","o, murzyn""o, kobieta z brodą" lub jakieś podobne spostrzeżenie w tym stylu. Chwilkę później padam ofiarą publicznego linczu: "że jestem nietolerancyjny", "że gbur", "że homofob", a ja tylko na głos zauważam fakty (całkowicie bez jakiegokolwiek negatywnego wydźwięku). Ostatnio się nawet uniosłem i odpowiedziałem: "taka jesteś tolerancyjna, to mnie kurwa toleruj". No właśnie kto tutaj kogo dyskryminuje? Dlaczego osoby "tolerancyjne" nie tolerują osób nietolerancyjnych? #hipokryzja Jest coś na rzeczy, czy to tylko moja pseudointelektualna paranoja?? - Mateusz Dobrzański * Krzysiu jestem gejem, zrób coś z tym ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - szczuropies515 * Krzysiu, czy nie sądzisz, że dzisiaj wszyscy studiują? Nawet osoby, które w szkole miały słabe oceny teraz studiują i za chwilę będą uczyć nasze dzieci. Chora sytuacja - Jakub Biegas * Dzieci w podstawówce wyzywają się od caritas... Jak to możliwe? - Echa ma pecha. * Muszę wiedzieć na kogo głosujesz w wyborach na prezydenta! Odpowiedz w końcu i przy okazji nawóć trochę ludzi na konserwatystów jeśli łaska. - Holvartch Bridge * Lubisz "Króla" Popka ? - KoCyKLG * Krzysiu! Co jeżeli mistrzowie jastrzębiej gramatyki to po prostu futuryści a nie idioci a ty ich wyśmiałeś? Zadaję to pytanie ponownie ponieważ uważam iż jest to bardzo ważna sprawa. - Shekob * Czy też uważasz, że Korwin jest reinkarnacją Piłsudskiego? - Dayron * P W sumie to nie wiem o co zapytać, ale szukam na siłę pytania, żebyś po prostu wziął je do kolejnego odcinka, bo żadne z moich pytań pod odcinkami nigdy nie dostało się do programu. Krzysiu. Pomógłbyś mi wymyślić pytanie? - Krzychu Adamczuk * Czy za szkalowanie papieża idzie się do piekła? - erazmus123 * Jak lepiej uciszyć natretnego debila? Ignorowac go czy zadac mu ból fizyczny? - Maciej Abramowicz * Już myślałem Krzysiu, że jesteś lewakiem - Bmou Man * Krzysiu jak wygrać dyskusje z nauczycielem ? - RipstikPOLSKA36 * {P} czy to nie jest lekkim hipokryzmem ze śmiejesz się ze spinających dupę polaków, ale sam się złościsz jak ktoś obrazi Japonię/jest stereotypowy? BTW. Dollary - AnTakuPlayer * Krzysiu! Mój kolega piszę poezje w całości mnie obrażającą, np. "Pełzaj flaka i pchaj wibrator zachujały szmaciarzu. Zapierdalaj tik taka ciulaty psi wentylu cyrklem w dupe ładowany przez psa sąsiada. Julek widziano Cię jak tasujesz się w ZOO patrząc na goryla i jednocześnie szamiesz banana. Wąchaj pałe kałożerny stolcu Stalina. Co sie tak szczerzysz jak szczerbaty na suchary? Julek jak to się dzieje, że szamiesz rzygi i sam nie rzygasz?. Wyglądasz jakby ci stary codziennie kutasem kakao w dupie mieszał ty chujcu z burkina faso. Ciąg się flecie po tapecie i glutuj kule zezowaty pawianie. Julek ty zropiały cebularzu, masz popierdolone w deklu przerżnięty spermosiorbaczu. Wyglądasz jakby ci stary codziennie kutasem kakao w dupie mieszał. Julek masz rozjechaną autostrade zamiast dupy ty jebany przez stado goryli szczotkuj zęby pastą stolcową. Wyglądasz jakbyś zjadł stęchłe łożyska brudnych cyganek ty ryju z dworca w zazibarze! Julek czemu lubisz pić mocz króliczy i wąchać bąki krowie? Jesteś skurwysyńskim psim odbytem. Masz rozjebaną dupe na wszystkie cztery strony świata ty cwelu." Jak mu się odgryźć? - The Zerter * Krzysiu, zaprezentuj satiację semantyczną (podaj jej przykład). - KreeoLe Caay * Czy podzielasz teorie Hawkinga, że powinno się zaprzestać szukać boskiej cząsteczki i rozjebać w pizdu Wielki Zderzacz Hadronów bo ta banda naukowców może nas unicestwić podczas swojej zabawy w wysadzanie klocków lego? - syntaxPERFECT * Co byś zrobił na bezkresnych polach bigosu? Zwłaszcza jakbyś musiał nieść czaszę dekodera? - Albert Buczak * Gonkers wypowiedz się na temat poduszek. Lubisz twarde (wiem wiem do buzi tylko twarde if you know what I mean hehe) miekkie czy takie po środku? - SeTo * Czy rzeczy niemozliwe są mozliwe np. Wyjscie z silvera na rosyjskich serwrach? - Andrzej Tlomak * Zdementuj mit o tym że w Japoni jedzą psy. Dziękuje. :) - Krystian Krokos * Krzysiu, sprzedałeś się? - Karmelowsky * Odnośnie tych LET'S PLAYERÓW: Czy ty też uważasz że gdyby subskrybenci przestrzegali regulaminy youtube (patrz punkt: +13 lat) to takiemu Reziemu i innym "popularnym" nie było by do śmiechu (liczba subskrypcji) ? - WondyMargaryna * Krzysiu, ostatnio chodzi za mną takue okropne uczucie. Chciałbym, żebyś wziął to trochę na serio. Otóż ostatnio uroiło mi się, że chciałbym się dostać na ASP na projektanta wnętrz, ale że mam małego skilla w rysowaniu to muszę się podszkolić. Jednak zawsze w weekendy wolę sobie pograć w jakieś gry albo coś innego porobić. A jak już mam czas na to, to wolę leżeć i nic nie robić. Co mogę zrobić, żeby się trochę przymusić? Dla mnie jest to cholernie ważne, bo to chyba tylko jeden zawód który mnie naprawdę interesuje i uszczęśliwia. - Octavione Tommy Zastosowane żarty *Dolary *Jastrzębie Gramatyki *Gonkers (po raz pierwszy w programie) *A przypierdol mu! *Eszelegeszelekk Jastrząb Gramatyki * Czy to nie jest lekkim hipokryzmem? - AnTakuPlayer Podkład muzyczny *Otis McDonald - Fingers (intro) *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *John Deley and the 41 Players - Rhythm Changes *Jeff Beal - House Of Cards Main Title Theme ("Czasem trzeba pomachać komuś miodem przed okiem, żeby pszczoły poleciały zarżnąć twojego przeciwnika") *Biggie Smalls - Things Done Changed (gdy Krzysiu mówi o rapowaniu o chodzeniu na siłownię) *Eminem - The Way I Am (Instrumental) (przy odczytaniu obraźliwej poezji - dissu na Julka) *Dizzee Rascal & Armand Van Helden - Bonkers (Gonkers) *Otis McDonald - Stay *Death Note - L's Theme - Version A (po ostatnim pytaniu) Ciekawostki *W tym odcinku pojawiło się nawiązanie do ReZigiusza *W tym odcinku pojawia się po raz pierwszy Tori-sama. *Na początku odcinka Krzysztof mówi "Wódka, karabin, kokaina i siłka" - jest to cytat z utworu Gangu Albanii - Napad Na Bank. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem